


And I can't keep running

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Kissing, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Post Season 7, but with happy ending, klance, they actually talk about everything, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: The sun is setting down and Lance waits impatiently on top of the Red Lion. He is definitely having second thoughts about telling Keith to meet him there, but he couldn’t take it any longer, he needed to talk to him.or Lance just can’t take it anymore and decides to talk to Keith about everything. From Keith leaving, to his thing for Allura, and neither of them is ready for that talk, but it is what they need.All the feelings.





	And I can't keep running

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Funny thing season 8 had a "similar" scenario but with a completely different ending. 
> 
> Day 4: Rain of my Klancetober 2018.
> 
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.
> 
> Also, I want you to know that this fic drained me, but I'm really happy with the finished work. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> My beta: Secretlyadragon (Tumblr)

Lance was nervously pacing at the top of Red's head. Fidgeting with his fingers, he mentally went through everything he wanted to say.

He did not know how he had found the courage to finally deal with all these topics and feelings he had kept so carefully locked inside, but he knew it was about time. Whatever happened now, he promised himself to let go and move on. 

Lance sighed and looked up to the sky. It was completely cloudy outside, although you could still see the sun setting down, there was definitely a storm coming. How ironic, he thought.

He had parked Red away from the garrison, away from prying eyes, away from everything. And it gave him a weird reassuring feeling of solitude, just like when they were in outer space. 

Lance chuckled. He never thought he would be thinking of being back in space when he came back to earth. Again, how ironic. 

He had been focusing so hard he missed Keith coming in his motorcycle and only heard it when Keith stopped by Red's side, down on the ground, losing every trail of thought he had in his mind. He peered over the edge of Red's cockpit to see Keith flying up with his jetpack. 

Lance took a deep breath and prepared himself.

'Hey' Keith said after landing near Lance, taking off his helmet. He didn't know why Lance wanted to talk to him, or anything at all, but he was there nonetheless.

'Hey' Lance replied, and he didn't know why but he couldn't meet Keith's gaze.

As much as they were out in the open, the air felt thick with unspoken tension. And they both felt it. 

'Should we... sit?' Keith suggested. 

'Sure, yeah' Lance agreed and did so. Keith sat next to him farther away than Lance would have wanted. Both of them staring at the cloudy orange sunset in front of them. 

'You... wanted to tell me something?' Keith tried to encourage Lance after neither of them said a word in a while. 

'I uh... I mean...' Lance pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, silently.

'Is something wrong?' Keith worried.

'Yes! No! I mean... I don't know' He groaned frustrated. 'I had a whole speech prepared and I can't remember shit about it' 

Keith didn't know what to say, the situation was creeping inside him, leaving him paralyzed. 

'I'm just so confused!' Lance said lifting his hands in the air.

'... about what?' Keith dared to ask.

'Everything' Lance kept looking at the sunset, now almost gone, and hugged his knees near his chest. 'Since we came back everything has been so...' and he couldn't find the words. It had been happy, confusing, exhausting, exciting, fearful. All of them, but not all at the same time. 

'I know, Lance-'

'No, you don't' Lance snapped 'You don't' he repeated in a low voice.

Lance closed his eyes and shook his head, hugging his knees a little closer. 'I'm sorry, I didn't call you here to yell at you' he sighed.

'It's fine' Keith said flatly, but Lance noticed the lingering bitterness on it, and it made him feel guilty about not being able to start this conversation in a better way. After all, Keith was his friend, he deserved better. 

The sun was now completely gone. The desert growing darker by the second. Lance wasn't sure but he felt a few drops of rain on his head. 

He took a deep breath and looked at Keith.

'You know Allura and I-'

'You are a thing now, I know' Keith said without looking at him.

'No, and don't interrupt me' Lance continued. 'Allura and I have... grown really close during all this time'

Keith was still staring at the desert. 

'She is a close friend and I admire her very much... I also... liked her... for a very long time' Lance admitted out loud.

'I know Lance, you aren't the most discreet guy out there' 

Lance rolled his eyes.

'But right now... I'm confused, by it all'

Keith sighed and turned to look at him, and he held his gaze for a minute but then Lance turned to look at the sky.

'Allura likes me'

'Why are you telling me this, Lance' Keith asked honestly confused.

'Because you need to know'

'I'm not sure I want to' Keith mumbled.

'Okay then, because you are my friend, and I need you to know.’ 

Silence invaded the atmosphere once again. 

Lance was now sure that he felt raindrops on his head, very lightly though.

'Allura likes me... and I hate to say it, but it just... doesn't feel right... which is weird because I should be like super happy and all that... but I'm not'

'Why?' Keith asked, curious. 

'I don't really know... I thought I had stopped liking her, but I know some of those feelings are still there... and now...' Lance scratched his neck and found himself with his mouth opened but no sound coming out of it. Keith looked at him furrowing his eyebrows.

'Okay let me try again' He said shaking his head. 'Coming back to earth has been just ... too much... and don't get me wrong, I wanted to come back... we all did... and I got to see my family again, but the Galra were already here, and we kinda almost died out there, but so many people DID die, and now Allura likes me and... it had been such an... overload of things... and I thought I could just brush them away... for the sake of the mission, but-'

'Don't' Keith interrupted his train of thought once again. 

'What?' Lance said confused.

'Don't do that' Keith said, and it sounded almost like a command 'I know is a bit shitty to hear it from me' His voice now much shyer now 'But don't do that'

And now it was Keith the one hugging his knees, and for some reason, Lance wanted to hug him. 

'You know... after you ran away I... I was left feeling pretty lonely'

Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

'Don't look at me like that' He blurted 'Everyone was doing their stuff... and we had become closer... we were partners! You know... Lance and Keith-'

'Neck and neck' Keith finished the phrase smiling.

'Yeah...' Lance chuckled. 'It hurt, Keith... when you left... and I didn't know why at that time... I thought maybe you didn't want us, and then I thought it was because of the mission... It had to be'. Keith grimaced.

'And I missed you, Keith, and that's the most completely honest truth. I really did' 

Keith smiled sadly. 

'And then you came back, and I was happy, but you just... brushed me away, so I thought it had to be the other option... maybe you just didn't want us... maybe you just didn't want me' and Lance felt the weight of those word on his own chest.

'Lance...' Keith said coming closer to him.

'And now Allura likes me, but I don't like her because I have all these feelings... and this has never happened to me before... I don't even know how it’s supposed to feel like, and I'm so confused, and-' Lance blurted everything out at once, gesticulating so much with his hands, it was dizzy. 

'Woah, just take it easy' Keith calm him putting a hand on Lance's shoulder.

'Sorry, I know I'm not making any sense right now, I'm just rambling' he chuckled, his voice a lot lighter now that everything was out... or almost everything.

'You are, but just a little' Keith smiled 'I get it thought' he said and they were now sitting with shoulders touching. 'I know I made a lot of... questionable decisions... but I did them for good reasons, Lance. Please, understand that'

Lance nodded looking at the sky. The raindrops were noticeable now. 

'I never knew something I did could affect people so much' Keith admitted.

'They do'

'It'd never happened before'

Lance wanted to say something but kept quiet, and Keith did too. The rain fell hard on them all of a sudden, but neither attempted to move. 

'What was your reason for leaving?' Lance asked hesitantly. 

Keith looked at him from the corner of his eye.

'It was more than one'

Lance hugged his knees again and rested his head on them, facing Keith.

'I wanted to know... to understand my Galra side' Keith frowned 'Also Shiro was back, and he was our leader back then'

'But the black lion-'

'I wasn't ready... I wasn't ready to be who you expected me to be... I wasn't good for you'

'Keith no, that's not-'

'And also' he interrupted 'I didn't want you to feel left out... I didn't want you out'

'What?' Lance lifted his head, with a confused expression.

'You know...'

'No...' Lance feared what was coming, because of everything he thought were the reasons for Keith to leave, he wasn't one of them.

'You came to me... and wanted to step out, because of the lions-'

'Yes Keith, but that didn't mean I wanted you to leave'

'But I wanted to'

Lance snapped back, visibly hurt.

'No Lance... I just had to, I needed to, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to leave you... or- or the rest of the team' He assured. 

Keith was now staring at his hands, unable to look at Lance 'I’m sorry though, I should have explained myself better that time... I'm sorry, Lance' And it was hard, but he turned his head to look at him. Both of them with their hair sticking to their faces.

'Thanks, Keith, it means a lot to me for you to say that' 

They smiled at each other, and the air didn't feel that heavy anymore. Maybe it was the rain.

'You know, I liked you back then' Lance commented lightly.

'What?' Keith coughed, his eyes wide.

'I liked you back then... or I guess that’s what it was'

'Oh...' The past form resonating in Keith's head like a hammer hitting a bell.

'And actually... that's why I called you here'

Keith raised an eyebrow.

'I still like you, Keith...' He tried to unstick his hair from his forehead without success 'that's why everything is so confusing... knowing that that's how I feel about you'

'Because is me??' Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

'What? no, because you are a guy!' Lance exclaimed.

'OH'

'YEAH!'

They both turned to look at each other, and both their expressions matched. Eyebrows raised high, eyes wide and mouth opened.

'That's all' Lance shrugged.

'So are you....? I mean... no, nevermind'

'I think I'm bi' Lance answered, getting the unsaid question, and there was relief in his tone.

'Cool.' Keith smiled.

'Yeah, I know' Lance said, excited. 'Shiro helped me'

'Shiro did what now?'

'I talked to him... I told him everything... and he told me about his relationship with Adam...' Lance trailed off. 

Keith smiled. 'Yeah... Shiro and Adam' and it was a memory from such a long time ago, it felt like ages ago.

'But the thing is, he helped me figuring this out'

'Yeah, he's cool like that' Keith shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

'He is' Lance sighed. 'Come on, we should get back' he said, standing up.

'No wait' Keith called, standing up and grabbing Lance's forearm.

'Mm? what is-'

'Wait' Keith interrupted 'Can you just... wait?' And his mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

They stared at each other, and slowly Keith got closer, both of them feeling what was happening. The look in their eyes was unmistakable. Both of them slowly and consciously coming closer and closer. And they were so close Keith could perfectly count the freckles on Lance's nose.

Lance couldn't help to look at Keith's lips, and Keith did too. 

Keith leaned in, both of their lips touching softly and tenderly. 

And it lasted long enough Keith was about to break out of it, but Lance deepened it, wanting more... because this had been such a small probability before, he didn't even think it could actually happen. Keith didn't fight it though, on the contrary, he melted into it. Both of them moving their hands on each other. Lance cupped Keith's face, and Keith grabbed the neckline edge of Lances paladin armor.

Lance felt the hurt lingering on it, because both of them have hurt each other so many times, and he regretted it so much. But there was also so much relief and comfort on it. And it felt so good he didn't want it to end.

They parted away a few seconds later when the rain got heavier. 

'Does that mean you like me too??' Lance asked while trying to catch his breath.

'Really? Are you that dense?' Keith raised an eyebrow.

'Keith!' 

Keith kissed him again. This time delicate, but firm, he then parted but Lance could still feel Keith's lips on his. 'Let's go, before we catch a cold' Keith said smiling. 

And just like the rain falling on them, Lance felt that smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Leave a comment! I would love to know what you think! :D
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, same username as here: thethirdexpedition
> 
>  
> 
> [ X ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJbr3oHpMEQ)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistake.


End file.
